The present invention is related to an arresting apparatus of multilayer drawers for preventing the drawers from unexpectedly dropping out.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional drawer locking structure including a cabinet body 7 defining a receiving space 71 therein. The cabinet body 7 has an opening 72 on one side. Several drawers 8 are arranged in the opening 72 from upper side to lower side. A slide way assembly 731 is mounted on inner face of a back wall 73 of the receiving space 71 opposite to the opening 72. An arresting plate 9 is slidably disposed on the slide way assembly 731. The arresting plate 9 is formed with several arresting holes 91 at intervals. The arresting plate 9 is driven by an elongated rod 92 to slide. One end of the elongated rod 92 is connected with a lock 93 arranged on upper side of the opening 72. The other end of the elongated rod 92 extends to a through hole 94 of the arresting plate. A projecting section 95 of the elongated rod extends into the through hole 94. A coupling section 81 is disposed on rear side of each drawer 8. The coupling section 81 has a hook section 82 projecting toward the top of the cabinet body 7.
In operation, the lock 93 is turned to drive and rotate the elongated rod 92. The projecting section 95 of the elongated rod 92 pushes the arresting plate 9 to slide toward the hook section 82. The wall of the arresting hole 91 abuts against the coupling section 81 and the hook section 82 hooks the arresting plate 9 to lock the drawer 8. When unlocked, the lock 93 is first turned to drive the elongated rod 92. The projecting section 95 of the elongated rod 92 drives the arresting plate 9 to slide away from the hook section 82. Under such circumstance, the hook section 82 of the coupling section 81 can be moved out of the arresting hole 91 to draw the drawer 8 out from the receiving space 71.
According to the above arrangement, in the case that the cabinet body 7 is collided and tilted down, the arresting plate 9 may slide away from the hook sections 82. At this time, the drawers 8 are unlocked and may drop out of the receiving space 71.